Song Lyrics & Sign Language
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if Ally was a deaf songwriter and Austin found one of her songs? One-Shot. Based on episode 1, season 1. My first Austin & Ally story, so be nice, please.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Austin & Ally. It belongs to its respected owner. I do own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and sign language.

A/N: I was watching an Austin & Ally episode the other day and came up with this idea.

Summary: AU: What if Ally was a deaf songwriter and Austin found one of her songs? One-Shot. Based on episode 1, season 1. My first Austin & Ally story, so be nice, please.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson made sure she had everything she needed before she left the house. She waved goodbye to her dad and headed out the door.<p>

The warm Miami breeze greeted Ally like a good friend as she walked to Sonic Boom, the music store she and her dad ran. Ally's mom, Megan, had died when Ally was three-years-old. It was two years later that Ally caught a bad cold that resulted in her losing her hearing. She had a Cochlear implant, which she hated and preferred using sign language.

She unlocked the door to Sonic Boom and stepped inside, flipping on the lights. She made sure everything was running smoothly before she cashed in and waited for the customers.

Towards noon, she saw two boys – one with blond hair, the other with red, enter the store. The blond haired boy sat at the drum set and started playing the drums with corndogs.

"No eating in the store." Ally said, instantly shutting her mouth, realizing how dumb she sounded.

"Sorry." The blond haired boy apologized, smiling at her. Ally noticed that the red-haired boy had a video camera and was filming the blond and Ally. She quickly got out of the camera's way – she had stage fright and also didn't like being filmed.

"I'm Ally." Ally introduced herself.

"I'm Austin and that's Dez." Austin introduced himself and the red-haired boy.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Ally told the boys as she went to assist someone with their violin they were wanting to purchase.

Ally turned down her implant, since the store wasn't busy. She got out her composition book and started writing when she saw someone in a bright blue outfit enter and stand in front of her. Ally looked up and saw her best friend, Trish, standing in front of her. Trish was hearing, but had been taking sign for about three years and was doing surprisingly well.

_Guess who got a job at Blue World? _Trish signed.

_Uh, you?_ Ally signed. Trish nodded and signed excitedly about her new job so far. Ally didn't notice Austin watching from a short distance away.

Ally and Trish finished their conversation before Trish had to get back to her job. Ally smiled and went back to work writing. She turned her implant off and was signing her lyrics.

_I wanna know, know, know  
>Your name, name, name<br>They want the guy, guy, guy  
>With game, game, game<br>And when they look, look, look  
>Your way, way, way<br>I wanna make, make, make 'em do a double take  
>Make 'em do a double take<em>

Ally was satisfied with her song and gathered her stuff to go home. Austin picked up the piece of paper and followed Ally out the door.

"Excuse me, you forgot this." Austin told Ally, but she wasn't listening. Ally turned around to lock the door when she came face-to-face with Austin.

_What _she signed.

"YOU FORGOT THIS!" Austin shouted. Ally turned her implant back to full volume.

"Thanks." Ally thanked him as Austin gave her the page back. She smiled at him and headed home when she noticed that Austin was following her.

"What was that you were doing back there?" Austin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ally questioned. Austin did some gestures with his hands and Ally rolled her eyes. She hated it when hearing people tried to do sign language that didn't know it. "It's called sign language."

"Cool. Well, I gotta run. Bye." Austin said, heading down the street. Ally rolled her eyes and entered the house. Her hearing dog – a Black Lab named Coal, greeted her. Coal nuzzled Ally's hand for treats and Ally gave her some extra food she had in her pocket.

The next day as Ally was helping a customer out, Trish came into the store, smiling.

Ally smiled at her best friend and started a conversation with her. Trish smiled at her friend and told her she had to leave – she had started her ten minute break three hours ago. Ally smiled and shook her head when she saw Trish signing something.

"Trish? What is that you're signing?" Ally asked. Trish looked innocently at Ally.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Trish told Ally. Ally gave her friend an uncomfortable stare. "Okay, I was signing the new song by Austin Moon."

"What new song?" Ally wanted to know. Trish signed some of Double Take, which Ally was not happy about. That creep stole her song!

She saw Austin and his friend Dez walk into the music store. Austin flashed Ally a toothy smile, but Ally wasn't having any of this.

_You stole my song! You're such a jerk_! Ally signed angrily.

"Um, tacos?" Austin guessed. He didn't know sign and wasn't wanting to learn anyway.

"She said – you stole my song! You're such a jerk!" Trish translated. She stared at Austin. "How could you take advantage of a hard of hearing person like that?"

"I don't know and I'm sorry." Austin apologized.

"I don't wanna hear it – both of you out now!" Ally exclaimed. Trish ran over to her friend and tried to calm her down.

Three days later, Austin entered the store without Dez. Ally saw him stand in front of her and stared at her until she looked up.

"I'm sorry." Austin apologized, signing 'sorry'. Ally continued to stare at Austin, her stare unforgiving.

"Why should I forgive you?" Ally inquired, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I'm not really a bad guy – ask anybody." Austin answered. "Also, I want to start over. You're a great songwriter and I was wondering if you would want to write songs for me."

Ally thought for a moment before answering.

"Okay. We can start over, but I want you to learn sign language." Ally told Austin. He nodded and was grateful that Ally was willing to give him a second chance.

"Sounds good. I'm Austin." Austin introduced himself.

"I'm Ally." Ally said, signing each letter for Austin. She then taught him how to sign his name.

Since there weren't many customers, Ally spent the rest of the day teaching Austin basic signs – his name, the alphabet, how are you, nice to meet you, my name is Austin, my name is Ally, hello and goodbye.

Austin could tell that they were off to a great start already.


End file.
